A Snout for an eye
by KomaspireXTea
Summary: A simple murder mistery revolving arround me and my friend's random meme's n' crap, probably most people will be confused but eh, it was made for giggles and stuff
1. Chapter 1 : Heavy Rain over springdale

It was a cold rainy night in springdale, the sirens of the cars could be eard echo from miles away, each single drop of rain felt as heavy as a boulder . . . that day someone . . . someone really important . . . _had passed_.

"We'reg Readyg Chiefg" my partner said relucantly as the otter like figure turned arround; "Good . . . we need all your talent today Jerald" he said, completly ignoring my presence at first . . . until he asked; "Who's this ? another one of your bitches ?", Jerald turned red from embarasment as he stuttered out some random words, and told USApyon the truth; "W-WHATG ? I-IG DONTG EVENG LIKEG WOMENG . . . He'sg myg apprenticeg, Ronaldg" The chief chuckled. "Ronald uh ? welp, welcome to the team man, Call me Usa" I remained silent for most of the time, i just . . . chuckled akwardly.

"Okg, Letsg Getg tog workg" said jerald in a serious, almost agressive tone, as we walked in the house. It was a hellish place, most of the furniture was heavily damaged and the walls had bloody scratches all over them . . . i was disturbed beyond comprehension. We walked arround the house, entering in one of the many secret rooms behind the courtains . . . it was terryfing.

The Entire room had been set on fire, the body of the victim being chained on the bed . . . nude . . . almost as if . . . it was sexually assaulted? we stepped closer and closer, until i realized what had happened, i reluctantly skidded back from the room . . . someone had killed my best friend . . . _**Tomnyan**_.

"What'sg theg matterg rong ?" he said with a worried expression "N-nothing . . . justg . . .itg stinksg ing hereg" i lied, not wanting to make Jerald worried in any way. "Ig agreeg, itg smellsg likeg burntg tiresg" he chuckled, as he led me closer to the body of the victim.

It was a terryfing sight, the arms had multiple deformed scars all over them . . . some forming the shape of a dick ? nah . . . nobody could be that childish . . . i looked closely as i noticed multiple scars in the lower section of the body, they looked like a sharp ass knife rolled across his crotch . . . why would someone do this ?

"I'llg requestg ang autopsyg . . . youg lookg arroundg theg houseg forg hintsg, okg?" Jerald said, prehaps having a really clear idea of what could have happened . . . i just silently nodded as i kept staring at the body.

As i walked out of the room i instantly noticed a brand new set of knifes, i instantly put on gloves and grabbed the bigger of them, inspecting the blade i couldn't find a exact match to the scars present on the body . . . but then, i noticed another thing, there were bloody marks all over the house already . . . this must mean only one thing: the victim was damaged way before it got sexually assaulted.

"So, anything new?" Usa asked, walking close to me with his menacing look; "Y-yesg, i noticedg thatg theg weapong usedg couldn'tg beg fromg theg houseg" i said, pretty sure i made an amazing discovery . . . i was suddently cut off by Usa's "No shit sherlock" ". . ." "We noticed that already, tell us something that could actually help us" i was pretty shocked, i completly failed to be of ANY use already . . . as i noticed something behind usa.

As i quickly dashed to the bathroom, i could smell well something. "HEREG!" i pointed to the bathtub . . . said bathtub was filled with burnt fur and blood diluited in the water . . . "Finally something helpful, good job . . . Ronny ?" "Ronaldg" I corrected him "Yea right, you did a good job, you can go now" i nodded, as i walked happily to the exit.

Then . . . i quickly realized that it was going to be a long long week.


	2. Chapter 2 : The First Suspect

Yesterday was alot for me, after seeing the body of my dead friend i went home, marking out each single character that could have done it. . . i had a list on.

The idea i had was to circle out people with matching hair color to the fur that was found in the bathtub, Not many people have red hair here in springdale, so that gave me a pretty clear list; the suspects must have also had a pretty nice ability with blades . . . it was as clear as ice : Nevaria was the true culprit, i just had to confront her.

The next day i told everything i had figured out to jerald, as he looked at me with a bored expression; "Eveng babiesg could'veg figuredg itg outg" i staid silent, i really was miles behind my master . . . until he told me what he had figured out; "Youg seeg, theg hairg wasg riggedg colorg wiseg, notg onlyg wasg theg bloodg usedg tog changeg theg colorg, butg sinceg itg wasg burntg, weg cantg extactg dnag, we'reg fuckedg proofg wiseg" i was speechless, someone had outsmarted us right from the start . . . but why did Jerald accept to go see Nevaria ?

We were walking the ominous road, i was shaking. . . what if Nevaria actually did it? as we walked in front of the house i could still feel chills on my back, Jerald looked at me, worried; "Eyg, weg cang stillg gog backg homeg . . . ig cang talkg tog herg aloneg." i cut him off "Nog . . . img okg . . ." he nodded, knocking on the door with his snout . . . it took her a bit to open the door.

She was a kinda short woman, with fluent crimson hair held together by a shining sun shaped clip, her face having the tired look of someone who's short on coffee; "So . . . What do y'all want?" she spoke with a passive aggressive tone . . . that was enought for me to freeze in place. "We'reg hereg tog haveg ag talkg tog missg . . . Nevariag ?" Jerald spoke, thinking that the woman in front of us couldn't be her . . . he was wrong; "She's in front of ye, motherfucker" the woman spoke, pretty enraged by Jerald . . . i really wanted to snap at her but . . . i kept myself.

We walked in the house, it was a really nice place that could give anyone that warm 'Family' tone that . . . i felt like i was missing in my life; "Do y'all want some tea or something ?" Nevaria said, walking over to the fridge "N-nog thanksg" Jerald said, having drank a carton whole of chocolate milk back home, she just nodded, grabbing a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

We all sat down while she poured herself a drink . . . despite the ambient she still gave me a brutally ominous aura . . . like she knows why we wanted to talk to her and is ready to murder us on the spot, just the tought was enought to make me start to shake; "Ronaldg . . ." Jerald said, looking at me until we eard a voice coming from upstairs; "Nyaaawn . . . ey nevs, who'r ya talkin' too?" A feminine voice said, as a cat figure walked downstairs. "Oh! Sailor, these two wanted to talk to me, so i let them in" Nevaria said, smiling "Seems fair enought, But remember i keep an eye on you~" Sailor purred, pawing a bit in Nevaria's direction , she smiled, waving at her as she walked out.

"So, what's the matter here?" Nevaria spoke, turning back to us, with a curious tone; "Weg wantedg tog knowg whatg youg wereg doing yesterdayg." i spoke, having grown a bit more courage "Oh- ehm . . .uuh" she turned red, stuttering a bit, until she spoke out; "I was . . . how do i say this . . . having fun with my girlfriend, Sailor." she said akwardly, Jerald chuckled a bit at her stutter, as he spoke out; "Heyg, ig getg youg mateg, nog needg tog beg shyg." he said with a confident tone, her taking a breath of relief. "Still, why this question? did someone-" i cut her off immediatly; "Yesterdayg Tomnyang gotg murderedg andg presumeblyg rapedg, youg wereg ong theg topg ofg ourg suspectg listg." i spoke out with a serious tone, understanding that there was close to no danger.

". . . Raped uh? well, i know someone that could help you guys out in your research" She said, looking straight in her glass . . . did she feel . . . guilty ? "Whog?" Jerald asked, curious about what the woman had to say; "A Certain _'Nyx'_ , he was part of the anonimous alcholists group i also took part in, he was a victim of a really similar case . . . only that he managed to survive." She said, staring us right in the eyes with eyes that were starting to tear up . . . "He was a good man but . . . now he's a traumatized snowflake who cant get out of his house, he lives over to wildwood, near the camping site".

Me and Jerald nodded, thanking her for her time and walking out.

"Poorg soulg, she'sg ag niceg womang thog!" Jerald spoke, surprised from Nevaria's hospitality towards us, i just nodded, staring off and thinking about this 'Nyx' . . . i needed to make research before we went there.

"Alsog, theg autopsyg isg taking placeg tomorrowg, ig wantg youg tog comeg withg meg, okg ?" Jerald said with a serious tone, i shruddered a bit, as i silently nodded.

 **This was a turning point in our investigation.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Autopsy

Two days had passed sinec Tomnyan's passing; me and Jerald had everything planned . . . but first, we needed the results of the autopsy.

The autopsy itself was taking place on the victim's bed, since springdale lacked a "lab" true to the word where they could perform such an operation. Me and Jerald walked in, i shruddered at the sight of Tomnyan's lifeless body laid on his bed . . . i wanted to look away . . . but i couldn't.

Another figure walked in the room, they donned a teal vest along with a paper mask, the usual one used in open heart surgery and such, they took their mask off and spoke with a heavy but calm voice; "We're ready mr Jerald." Jerald looked over to the figure, as he spoke up; "Goodg, rememberg, nog fuckg upsg okg Komaspireg ?" i looked over to Jerald, confused and asked him; "Whatg doh youg meang byg 'nog fuckg upsg' ?" he chuckled, looking over to me and smiling; "Wellg, mrg Komaspireg cantg standg gutsg, simpleg asg thatg." i chuckled a bit.

Komaspire walked over to the bed, putting his mask back up and holding a knife, i saw him shake alot, but he really tried to avoid getting too much attention, he swiftly held one of Tomnyan's wounds open, pointing with another knife deep inside; "Look, the wounds are way too irregular to be made with a knife, the killer must have used a hook like object to inflict each single stab and slash" i shruddered a bit, thinking of what the killer could have done, until i had an idea.

My toughts were simple; Tomnyan being a cat himself was more probably raped by another feline, so i came to the conclusion that the wounds were caused by claws, not knifes or hooks, i instantly spoke up; "Waitg, whatg ifg theg-" i got cut off by Komaspire almost instantly; "Wounds were caused by a claw, its a really simple conclusion and its also right!" Komaspire took a dismembered cat claw out of the wound, taking some veins along with it . . . i could see him regret that decision.

At first he stuttered a bit, managing to get out some words at last; "A-a-as y-you see . . . our killer lost his claw during his attack, there is one problem tho." i looked over to Komaspire, confused; "Waitg, howg isg thisg ag problemg ? cantg weg extractg theg Dnag fromg theg clawg?" He shook his head, speaking up; "Sadly, it absorbed way too much of tomnyan's blood, the tissue decayed along with Tomnyan." i couldn't say anything, i was . . . shocked . . . we didn't find out anything.

Komaspire gagged a bit, as we decided to go out for a bit and let him rest for some time; "Letsg gog, Jeraldg, Komaspireg looksg likeg heg needsg restg." Jerald nodded, as he waved at Komaspire, he waved back smiling.

We walked out, thinking of what to do next, until we eard a familiar scream . . . it was Komaspire.

We ran in as fast as we could, until we saw a dog like figure melt into a wall, like he was a ghost . . . Jerald tried to follow him, but just smacked his snout on the wall; "ARGHG." he screeched out, as i turned arround to see Komaspire's body completly incenerated.

He was . . . there . . . he looked like a piece of coal . . . who would do such a thing ? but then . . . i realized something, on the operation bed . . . there were only ashes.

Me and Jerald ran out, Thinking about an ambush; "W-Whog theg fuckg wasg thag ?" i couldn't speak . . . i felt myself loosing the ability to keep my eyes open, until i fainted next to Jerald.


	4. Chapter 4 : Visit at the camp syte

Suddently, i woke up in a soft familiar bed, it felt like my mother was hugging me, i suddently realized where i was . . . it was lady snow's bed.

Jerald stepped next to the bed, smiling softly as he spoke out; "Morning, Ronaldg!" i turned to him, smiling as well as i suddently felt something that . . . smelt like chocolate ?

Then, i turned arround, seeing lady Nevaria holding a mug of hot chocolate, she then sat near me on the bed, handing me the mug . . . i took it, speaking out a mild "Thanksg.", she smiled, walking out of the room . . . Suddently, Jerald spoke up; "Sog, todayg weg haveg tog gog tog talkg tog Mrg Nyxg, dog youg thinkg thatg youg cang walkg forg todayg?" i nodded, having a confident look . . . he smiled to me and walked out, giving me some time to dress up.

After i got my suit and tie on, i came out of the room ready for today's investigation, as i felt an ominous aura right behind me . . . then . . . i eard his voice; "You shouldn't mess with the cheating from a dealer, thats not the work of a gambler.", i turned arround having a surprised face . . . nobody was behind me, then as i turned arround . . . i saw him.

The devilish figure known by many as 'Komashura' . . . i had a terrified look, as i screamed at the top of my lungs . . . he just grabbed me by the snout and smashed me right in the wall, breaking most of the bones in my spine.

He chuckled, he was laughting in front of my misery as Jerald walked in, he blended in the wall right as Jerald ran in, seeing Komashura's malevolent grin . . . he froze, picking me up on his back and running out, he knew something that i didnt . . . he knew that we were in danger.

He slammed me in the car, ignoring the fact that i was completly paralyzed . . . i could see his terrified look reflected from the car's retrovision . . . i staid silent, as he spoke up; "Ronaldg, rememberg, ifg youg everg seeg thatg bastardg . . . rung . . ." i staid silent, nodding at him as he took a breath of relief.

The car suddentl bumped up multiple flight of stairs, as we got launched over many , MAAAAAAAANY trees . . . we landed right on our wheels next to a small white tent.

A small white dragon came out of the tent with an annoyed look, as he looked over to me and Jerald, he spoke out with a really manly voice for his size; "Oi! what the fuck are you pigs doing in my propriety !?" i shruddered, trying to step out of the car as i could feel the bones in my spine go out of socket.

i screamed out, flailing to the ground as Jerald gasped, he took me on his back, turning over to the dragon-like figure; "We'reg partg ofg theg Springdaleg policeg departmentg, we'reg hereg forg ag certaing 'Nixg', couldg youg helpg usg outg?" The small dragon took a cigarette out of his mouth, speaking out; "Welp, you've got Nyx in front of yourself." he chuckled, leading us in the tent.

The tent itself felt really ominous, it was really bland, having only a small stove for heat and a sleeping bag . . . i wanted to speak up, but i felt my vertebra stick right in my stomach, i spat out blood as Jerald gagged to the sight . . . Nyx suddently spoke up; "Broken spine uh? some Kirin blood will get you right up." he took a bottle full with a thick, whiteish red substance, he forced it in my mouth quite violently, i gagged a bit at first as i chugged the red liquid.

After a small bit, i managed to get right back on my feet, being able to talk once again; "T-thanksg misterg." i said, smiling lightly, he then turned over to Jerald; "So, what'dya need for me?" Jerald changed his expression swiftly, going from a hot smile to a cold serious stare; "We'reg hereg becouseg weg knowg aboutg yourg pastg encounterg withg ag serialg rapistg." he said, having a firm stance in front of Nyx.

Nyx himself stared at Jerald, losing his grin and dropping is cigarette on the ground, he couldn't say anything before we got cut off by a cat like figure, his fur was a dark blue shade, having a noticeable streak of blood all over his torso, he passed his paw along his torso, licking blood off of it.

We all froze, as he walked closer to us with a devilish, almost sensual grin . . . i knew with who we were dealing with . . . it was the one who killed and raped Tomnyan.

The figure then spoke up; "So so so . . . my new preys are tendering with a elder, how cute." he walked up to Jerald, lifting his chin up and chuckling; "You'll make a great slave after we're done with this city" Jerald shruddered as he pushed the figure away, only to trip over and be grabbed from the snout.

He then dragged him outside, speaking out; "Im Tempenyan, remember this name." i suddently dashed at him, knocking him over and trying to lock him in place, he managed to free himself and run to the car, smashing the window and jumping in to drive off.

Then, Nyx got me and Jerald on his back, taking flight over Springdale . . . Its chasing time.

We were right over the escapist, so we decided to fly relatively lower, so that we could get him out the car . . . until, he took his head out of the car and pointed a rifle to us, he pulled the trigger as a rain of bullets came towards us.

Nyx managed tododge the bullets with a barrel-roll like manouver . . . that wasn't enought as one of the bullets hit Jerald, making him fall from Nyx's back; "CRAPG, JERALDG!" i screamed, trying to reach out for him as he fell . . . but . . . it was no good, as he fell right on the road.

Tempenyan then did a u-turn with the car, rushing over right to Jerald . . . i knew what was going to happen, i leaped off the dragon's back to reach jerald . . . but . . . i was late.

Jerald got ran over by the car, his bones being crushed by the complete weight of the machine, his blood vessels popping one after the other, until he was just a bloody mosaic on the road.

Luckily, i managed to land on the car, breaking the roof and landing right behind Tempenyan, i managed to grab the rifle from him and choke him with it, making him lose control of the car and smashing us both on lady Katie's house, penetrating trought the wall and making the car flip, landing right on the other wall.

Thank god i survived that . . . i got out with multiple broken bones and a bleeding snout . . . but then, i eard him chuckle and speak up; "You did a great job with me, but what tells you that the boss will go easy on you?" he said as he grabbed a lighter, pointing right to the car's oil tank . . .

After less then a second, a massive explosion completly whiped the house from the face of springdale, killing multiple innocents in the process . . . i was one of them.

The police department rushed on the scene, with USAPyon jumping swiftly out of the car with a shocked face . . . Tempenyan then crawled out from the crumbles, the lower part of his body was completly inahialated in the explosion, along with part of his face . . . he was horrible.

Usa skidded back, pointing his gun to Tempenyan . . . until the cat spoke up; "Well, i leave you the batton that you friends left for you . . . our boss is at the top of Mt. Wildwood, he'll be waiting for you to settle this once and for all." USApyon then pulled the trigger, ending the feline's misery.

He started breathing heavily, looking at the crumbles of his own home . . . the dead bodies of most of his friends, he trew up, fainting on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5 : Finale

Usapyon woke up in the hospital bed, confused by the fact that he couldn't remember where he was and why he was there . . . until he saw someone sitting next to his bed . . . he could see him faintly, but it was enought to recognize him, it was Komashura once again.

Usapyon flailed aimlessly, realizing after a bit that he was stuck attached to a breathing apparatus, completly immobilized by the medical machines.

Shura himself got up, slowly turning to Usa with a . . . blank face ? . . . he seemed disappointed in Usa and how he ended up after the encounter with Tempenyan . . . he was completly miserable . . .

Usa was terrified, he could be seen shaking with the small ammount of power he had left in his body, until Shura created a small wisp of fire, taking a card out of it and placing it on Usa's forehead and then smacking him in the head, making him faint in no time.

Usa wakes up in a void area, looking arround himself, noticing a small wodden table with a green towel on it, as he got closer he realized what that towel was . . . a poker field.

As he got closer, he could notice a red wisp, floating menacingly above the table . . . Suddently . . . a deck of cards fell from the wisp, plopping perfectly on the table, Usa finally moved in front of the table, looking at the deck of cards . . . Shura appeared in front of him, lending two cards at him.

"Go ahead, i wont bite." Shura spoke up with a flat, heavy tone that shook Usa deep inside, he took a bit before taking the two cards in hand, he looked at them: A king of hearts and a two of clubs; not really understanding the rules of the game, he looked up to Shura, who had taken two cards of his own.

"What's your plan" spoke up Usa, staring deep in Shura's eyes as he noticed a light movement in his arm; "Isn't it clear ?" Shura responded, smiling lightly . . . he knew something that Usa didnt; "A Small bet, you get everything back if you win, and i'll cease my own existance . . . the opposite will occure if i win."

"Like i would commit suicide just becouse i lost a bet, you're reaching up bud." Usa said, smirking, until he felt a cold feeling on his shoulder, he had only a few moments to look at his side before getting his arm locked with rusty chains.

Shura laughted, speaking up; "There's one last thing, each round you lose results in you losing a organ or limb." Usa shifted over to the table, noting that five cards were down . . . a king of diamonds, an ace of clubs, a queen of spades, a jack of hearts and an ace of spades.

Usa had no idea about what he was doing, but having two pairs he felt secure . . . until he saw Komashura's cards: a ten of spades and a nine of diamonds; "I Guess that the ladder takes it, as usual."

Usa shruddered, until he felt the grasp on his arm lighten . . . until a chain stabbed trought his helmet, gouging his left eye out clean, Usa screamed as a waterfall of blood started to fall from the hollow hole on his face . . . Shura instead stood there, smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Usa screeched, turning his face into Shura's direction; "Nothing really, you're the one missing an eye!" Shura started to laught as Usa grinned his theet, slowly getting back up; "So . . . lets pass to the next round then."

Shura chuckled, passing two more cards at Usa, as the old cards burnt to ashes . . . Usa didn't realize that for him . . . it was already game over.

Usa grabbed onto the cards, staring at Shura more than the cards in his hand, the second Shura tried to move his arm, Usa smacked his hand, making him recoil backwards; "Well, you got me . . . good job." Shura said with a ticked off expression, having already put down five cards on the field.

Usa placed his cards, only then noticing that none of his cards matched with the field, while shura just had a pair.

Usa sighed, ready to get his other eye gouged out . . . but instead, one of the chains bound itself to usa's arm, ripping it off with particular ease . . . useless to say that Usa fell to the ground, slowly bleeding out from what was happening to him.

Back in the real world, the injuries caused by the chains were reflected onto Usa's body, sending the doctors into a panic attack, nobody understood what was going on . . . nobody eccept for a figure in a red hood, who backed out of the room slowly.

Meanwhile, usa dragged his bleeding mess that used to be a body up to confront Shura once again, not wanting to give up on his life, he takes in hand a new pair of cards, staring at Shura with a desprate but raging look.

"You're willing to give up yourself for people you dont even care about . . . i find this admirable, but i cant answer myself what is making you do this." said Shura, looking over to Usa in all his miserable existance . . . until he spoke up; "I dont have a reason, but you dont either, why would you do this to someone?" Shura shushed himself, looking at Usa.

"I might as well tell you before your life ends." Shura posed his cards on the table, revealing a full ladder once again. "I did this . . . becouse its what i felt like people should have experienced, nobody here faces their problems . . . so i had to create one that they couldn't ignore . . . this . . . this is my goal in the end." chains started to surround Usa . . . he knew what was going to happen . . . but he wasn't gonna forgive Shura, as he took one of the cards and stabbed it trought Shura's eye; gouging i out before getting impaled by a dozen of chains.

When Usa's physical body squelched apart, there was nothing to do anymore . . . until, the red figure took his hood off, revealing Enma himself; "Well, i guess that i have to skidadle this!" Enma walked out, reciting the famous words; "Skidadle skidet, TIME FOR A RESET!".

. . .

I woke up . . . not realizing what had happened at first . . . until Enma himself confronted me; "Ronald, i'll make this clear: don't you talk about what happened to anyone . . . i dont want them to realize the chaos that went off." . . . i shut myself up, nodding.

At last, i got up and went out of my house . . . seeing Tomnyan talking with Sailor and Nevs . . . in the end . . . everything was ok . . . i just hope that story wont repeat itself.


End file.
